


Problemlösung

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Drama, Friendship, Protective Steve, Sad, Sad Ending, Something Like Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probleme löst jeder anders ... oder gar nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problemlösung

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Problem solving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222559) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



„Bucky? Bucky bitte hör auf. Erinnere dich. Bitte Bucky, wenn du es nicht tust, dann … werden sie dich töten,“ der blonde Mann – Steve – sah ihm flehen an, aber es war ihm egal. Wirklich. Der Dunkelhaarige, der mit Hilfe mehrerer Soldaten ins Krankenhaus geschafft, und dort ans Bett gefesselt worden war, damit er sich nicht bewegen, und somit auch niemanden verletzten konnte, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Er kannte diesen Mann – Steve, Captain America, Held. Er wusste, dass er ihn kannte. Er wusste alles, weil er es in diesem Museum gelesen hatte. Er wusste alles, was sie schrieben, aber er erinnerte sich nicht. Und er wollte es auch nicht.

„Dann los!“ bellte er deshalb nur, versuchte seine ohnehin schon heisere klingende Stimme noch tiefer – bedrohlicher, warnender – werden zu lassen, „Mach schon, töte mich!“

Doch Steve – Freund, Helfer, Beschützer – schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf, „Bitte Bucky, ich weiß doch, dass du-“

„Hör auf!“ fuhr er ihn lauter werdend an – und seine heisere Stimme versagte, als er eine Tonlage höher rutschte, „Hör auf mich so zu nennen! Ich kenne keinen Bucky!“ Doch, er kannte Bucky. Er erinerte sich nicht an Steve, nein, aber er erinnerte sich an sich selbst. Sowohl an den Winter Soldier, als auch an den anderen. An Barnes. Barnes, der immer allen helfen wollte. JA, er erinnerte sich. An alles. Alles, außer Steve. Bei Steve war dort nur ein großes, schwarzes Loch.

Und er haste es. Hasste es zu wissen, dass er alles falsch gemacht hatte. Zu wissen, das er nirgendwohin zurück konnte.  
Ja, Steve bot es ihm an, aber er neben ihm? Neben Captain America? Neben dem Absolut perfekten Helden? Der Killer neben dem Engel?  
Nein, das würde er nicht aushalten. Nicht mit den Erinnerungen an all das. Das schaffte er nicht. Und er wollte auch nicht. Er wollte dieses ganze Problem einfach nur los sein. All seine Probleme los sein. Und möglicherweise, wollte er auch sich selbst nicht mehr haben.

Steve – treuer, bester Freund, Rivale, Feind – verließ den Raum. Zum Glück, denn er wollte ihn im Moment wirklich nicht mehr sehen. Genau genommen, wollte er ihn gar nicht mehr sehen. Wollte keinen einzigen dieser ach so guten Menschen hier im Krankenhaus zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Er wollte hier einfach nur raus. Auch wenn das hieß, dass er so lange an diesen Fesseln reißen müsste, bis seine Handgelenke blutig waren, und er seinen Körper nur noch als erschöpftes, schmerzendes Bündel fühlte.

Er _**musste**_ hier weg. Unbedingt. Und wenn er bei dem Fluchtversuch von irgendwem erwischt, und von einem der patrouillierenden Soldaten getötet wurde, dann umso besser. Denn dann wäre er all seine Probleme auf einen Schlag los.


End file.
